


Art - Loki's Logic

by RenneMichaels



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: CapRBB, Gen, caprbb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels
Summary: Loki's Logic - Story by duointherain, Art by RenneMichaelsWhen Steve's life is ending on the battlefield, Loki rescues him. They both confront a love that they had denied. It can be very hard to tell Loki no, even more so, if you really want to say yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki's Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894217) by [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain). 



> Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019

 

Perma Link for Loki's Logic Art <https://rennemichaels.tumblr.com/post/185013154568/lokis-logic-lokis-logic-when-steves-life-is>


	2. Chapter 2

Posted to reorder works

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers, Iron Man, & Thor, are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. No financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. For entertainment purposes only.  
> Stories Written by RenneMichaels  
> .  
>  **[The Winter Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** WinterFrost - If there is one thing this damn mission did not need, it was a leather wearing bastard with horns getting between him and his target. Not that Loki gives a good god damn what Hydra Assassins want.  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** and **[The Trouble with Tricksters Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856499)** \- Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them. Complete  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan.  
> .  
>  **[Stark InterGalactic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/28369024)** COMPLETE - After years of Loki being a memory washed prisoner in Stark Tower, Tony misses him when he is gone. So, Tony formed a civil union with the Trickster. Their relationship has moved past friendship, but misunderstandings & a long distance relationship caused serious problems. Resulting in Loki, giving Tony an ultimatum to find a way to resolve their misunderstandings before they began to hate each other.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past.  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper.  
> .  
>  **[Earth is good thanks, can I talk to Loki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10873608)** COMPLETE - Steve Rogers did not spend seventy years in ice for stuff like this to be happening. And since desperate times call for desperate measures... He calls upon the one person he can think of who will help him. It's risky, but Steve is determined.  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** and **The Littlest Trickster** COMPLETE Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone.  
> 


End file.
